Sentimientos Tras el Orgullo de un Gatito Rebelde
by ClownDoll
Summary: Esa última pelea con su compañero de dobles, fue lo que lo alejó; llevándolo a jugar con aquel que consideraba su rival: Ese alegre 'gatito' de Seishun... ¿Qué hará este 'gatito' rebelde ahora que su compañero se alejó de él? ¿Qué hará ahora que queda solo un par semanas antes que acaben las prácticas y sumado a eso, su tiempo juntos y su oportunidad de declararse?


**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 **Sentimientos tras el orgullo de un gatito rebelde**

(Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto)

 _Clow Ivinis Renansky_

No recordaba con exactitud dónde comenzó todo. Solo sabía que esta había sido la quinta pelea que había tenido con su compañero de dobles desde que terminó el torneo nacional.

El peso de la derrota en cuartos de final era tal, que no podían ignorarlo. Sobre todo sabiendo que, dentro de poco deberían graduarse, y eso significaba dejar el club de tenis.

Desde la pelea, habían pasado ya tres días que no se presentaba a los entrenamientos. El problema recaía en que sin él, tampoco sentía ganas de entrenar.

Pero sabía que su contrario no tenía la culpa. Sabía que él solo trataba de aconsejarlo, y él solo le gritaba para que no se metiera.

De solo recordar su última pelea, aumentaba su sentimiento de culpa. Un simple consejo fue lo que comenzó todo. Consejo que ignoró, lanzando comentarios que terminaron por ofender a su compañero, quien se le acercó, exigiendo una disculpa. Pero solo recibió un empujón que lo llevó a parar al suelo. Y después de eso, no importaban las disculpas que él pudiera darle; su compañero de dobles se puso de pie, se acomodó los lentes, tomó su bolso y su chaqueta del club de tenis; y antes de irse, solo le habló al Rey del club, que lo disculpara, pero no volvería a asistir al entrenamiento, mientras su compañero no cambiara su actitud. Y sin recibir respuesta, se retiró de las canchas de tenis de Hyotei Gakuen.

…

Era jueves, y las clases se dieron por terminadas. Sabía que su compañero de dobles no se presentaría a los entrenamientos porque, según el Rey, había encontrado un método para entrenar más tranquilamente.

Así que simplemente, después de salir de clases, decidió seguirlo y ver qué era ese método de entrenamiento que había encontrado, que lo había alejado de él.

Eran las 15:18 horas, y escondido detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba MukahiGakuto, espiando a su compañero de dobles, OshitariYuushi.

El genio de Hyotei, con su uniforme deportivo, permanecía a un costado de las canchas de tenis callejero. Parecía esperar a alguien.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, cuando se escuchó una voz llamando al peliazul, quien recibió con una sonrisa a quien lo llamaba.

Gakuto observaba a la distancia a su compañero de dobles hablando con otro chico, pero eso no era todo. No era un chico común y corriente, y lo supo en el momento que lo vio y empezó a sentir el estómago apretado… Su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules, esa expresión ridículamente alegre y esa voz irritantemente chillona.

En simples palabras: Si bien le molestaba ver a su compañero de dobles con otro chico, más le molestaba que ese chico fuera su rival de Seigaku, KikumaruEiji.

Al verlo platicando tan felizmente, como si de los mejores amigos se tratase, le molestaba de sobremanera. Saber que su compañero practicaba con su rival, lo hizo sentir traicionado, así que, sin más que hacer, y sin querer armar un escándalo que podría hacer enojar más a su compañero; decidió volver a su casa, sabiendo que al día siguiente lo esperaba un castigo en el entrenamiento matutino, por haber faltado al entrenamiento ese día.

…

Los días que siguieron fueron lo mismo. El peliazul dejaba el instituto para reunirse con el otro pelirrojo en las canchas de tenis callejero mientras era seguido por su compañero de dobles, que lo observaba oculto entre los arbustos; siempre atento a los movimientos que realizaba cada uno de ellos, como si esperara que algo más pasara entre ellos. Pero no, solo había intercambio de palabras y un vaivén de pelotas incesantes.

Pero no todo era normal a los ojos de Gakuto, quien podía ver, como su compañero lucía tranquilo mientras jugaba con el pelirrojo de Seigaku; y hasta podría imaginar que lucía feliz jugando con él.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y se sorprendió a sí mismo muerto de celos, al ver al peliazul con otro chico que no fuera él.

Y sintió deseos de aparecer ante ellos y reclamarle a su compañero, por el hecho de haberlo dejado de lado.

Pero se detuvo antes de dar siquiera un paso, y no se movió de su sitio, mientras seguía observándolos.

Ambos se habían detenido a descansar un momento, y mientras bebían un poco de agua, el genio le daba un pequeño consejo al pelirrojo. Consejo que fue recibido de buena forma y hasta con un agradecimiento por parte del chico de Seigaku.

Pudo ver como su compañero, complacido por la forma en que el pelirrojo había recibido el consejo, se acercó un poco a él y le acarició la cabeza, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. A lo que el pelirrojo solo lanzó una pequeña risita, que solo el peliazul pudo escuchar, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

Esa escena superaba al hecho de verlos jugando juntos. Sabía que ellos habían jugado una vez como pareja, cuando se enfrentaron a los hermanos Griffey, en el encuentro contra Estados Unidos; y que tal vez por eso no eran simples conocidos el uno del otro, pero verlos así; compartiendo una cercanía tan íntima le molestaba totalmente.

Y poco a poco fue perdiendo el deseo de seguir ahí observando. Se sentía cada vez peor, viéndolos tan cercanos.

Salió de los arbustos y caminó en cualquier dirección: Solo importaba alejarse de ahí. Dio una última mirada al lugar donde platicaban felizmente, soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino.

Mientras caminaba se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente: El torneo, la derrota, los entrenamientos, el estrés post derrota, el consejo mal recibido, la pelea, el distanciamiento; y pensó que se había equivocado al dejar que el estrés lo llevara a tratar mal a su compañero, quien no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

Él no tenía la culpa de que Gakuto se hubiera enamorado de él, y que el hecho de saber que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo a su lado y que no supiera como declararse, lo estresaba cada vez más; y eso fue lo que lo llevó a cometer los errores que terminaron por alejar a su amado compañero.

Quería arreglar las cosa con él para volver a estar cerca suyo, al menos los últimos días que le quedaban antes de graduarse.

Pero se preguntó si las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Esa había sido la peor pelea de todas y ahora que había asumido su error, solo le quedaba disculparse.

Pero entonces la imagen de Kikumaru se le vino a la cabeza ¿Cómo había aparecido él en el camino de su compañero? ¿Qué los llevó a hablarse? ¿De verdad su compañero se sentía tan a gusto con el otro chico? ¿Y si de verdad era así? ¿Qué hacer?

Porque no negaba que él tenía su carácter, el cual no era el mejor de todos, y por el otro lado se encontraba Kikumaru, quien siempre repartía alegría por el mundo y alegraba a quien fuera que se encontrara con él.

Ambos, tenistas acrobáticos, pero con una personalidad muy diferente. Por un lado, el chico de Seigaku, que parecía un gatito que le encanta recibir cariño de los demás; y por el otro lado él, que parecía un gato callejero, que rechazaba con garras y colmillos a aquellos que intentaban ayudarlo.

Y recordó nuevamente la pelea por un simple consejo. Entonces pensó en disculparse y que, si su compañero se sentía mejor estando cerca del otro chico, no lo detendría.

Al día siguiente lo encontró en la entrada y aprovechó la oportunidad para disculparse. Asumió su error, al no aceptar un simple consejo que le había dado, solo por ayudarlo en su propio desarrollo como tenista.

El peliazul noto su arrepentimiento y aceptó la disculpa, y antes de seguir se caminó, le acarició la cabeza.

Gakuto cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa caricia que solo duró un momento, y volvió a abrir los ojos cuando aquella mano que reposaba sobre su cabeza se alejó de él, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos tristes; lo que sorprendió a su contrario.

Éste le preguntó qué le ocurría, pero Gakuto le aseguró que nada pasaba, que solo quería disculparse y que esperaba verlo de nuevo en los entrenamientos. Pero él le respondió que sería imposible por ahora, pero que volvería en algún momento. Gakuto solo respondió con un ''por favor, no te tardes'', antes de irse a su salón.

…

Los días pasaron y el peliazul volvió, así como había prometido; lo cual alegró a Gakuto, al saber que podría estar a su lado el tiempo que restaba antes de graduarse.

Pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, tenía que pensar en cómo confesar sus sentimientos antes de la graduación.

Sabía que después de graduarse, el peliazul volvería a Osaka para cursar la preparatoria, y así poder tener continuidad hacia una universidad de la región. Eso solo significaba la inevitable distancia entre ambos, y no quería que las cosas terminaran así de fácil. No, no quería perderlo así, sin luchar.

Quedaban apenas dos semanas antes de que terminaran las clases para los alumnos de tercero y Gakuto no tomaba valor para confesarse.

Ante este hecho, fue el mismo Rey de Hyotei quien decidió intervenir, diciéndole que él no era un cobarde, que siempre había tenido valor para enfrentar sus desafíos; aun cuando esto significaba perder, y que esto no era muy diferente a todo lo que había enfrentado. Si había tenido el valor de disculparse, sabría como confesarse.

Gakuto agradeció las palabras de su líder y se armó de valor. Ese día se lo diría a Yuushi. Pero para su sorpresa, éste no se presentó en el entrenamiento de la tarde, y la idea de que estuviera en las canchas de tenis callejero se le vino fugazmente a la cabeza, por lo que corrió hacia allá; pero no estaba ahí.

¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estarás con él otra vez? Se preguntó mientras caminaba, hasta que llegó a un parque no muy lejos de las canchas de tenis, y fue ahí donde estaba… nuevamente hablando con el pelirrojo de Seigaku. Ambos con sus uniformes escolares, hablando como dos buenos amigos.

Sin saber cómo acercarse sin ser visto, solo se le ocurrió subir a la copa de un árbol para poder observarlos con más detalle; sabiendo que si no se habían reunido para entrenar, había algo más importante de lo que estarían hablando.

Vio entonces como Kikumaru extrajo una bolsa bien decorada con una cinta color azul y se la entregó al genio de Hyotei, quien la recibió feliz.

¿Un regalo? ¿De qué? Ni siquiera se cumplía un mes desde que habían empezado a reunirse ¿Y por qué seguía pensando que ellos estaban saliendo?

Y se detuvo ante esa última idea, pensando, que definitivamente se veían bien juntos. Y lo sabía porque, si no fuera así, no le dolería el corazón como le dolía en ese momento.

Pero lo que ocurrió después, fue lo que lo hizo sentir totalmente derrotado: Ambos se pusieron de pié, parecían despedirse, a lo que el pelirrojo abrazó muy afectuosamente al chico de lentes; quien correspondió el abrazo. Solo fue por un momento y luego se separaron.

Al ver eso, perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, cayendo del árbol.

La caída no era lo peor. Lo peor era haber caído frente a su amado peliazul, quien lo miraba sorprendido junto al otro chico.

Se puso de pié rápidamente y lo miró fijamente, y antes que pudieran decir algo, hizo una reverencia; se disculpó y salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, para no ser sorprendido con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Sus rodillas dolían por el movimiento, pero no más que su corazón; por lo que prefirió seguir corriendo.

Pero no contaba con que el peliazul lo seguiría hasta alcanzarlo y detenerlo por un brazo.

Éste se sorprendió, mas no quería que el peliazul lo viera así; por lo que trató de soltarse. Pero su compañero no se lo permitió, poniendo más fuerza en su agarre, forzándole a mirarlo; pudiendo ver las lágrimas que Gakuto estaba derramando y lo sintió tan vulnerable, como ese día que cerró los ojos ante la caricia que le brindó.

Ambos dejaron de forcejear y el peliazul soltó a su compañero, quien permaneció frente a él; cabizbajo.

La pregunta _¿Qué ocurre?_ Rompió el silencio. Solo una simple pregunta, pero sería lo que abriría el tema de discusión.

Ya no habría vuelta a atrás, y sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, Gakuto sacó el valor del que se había armado y, levantando la mirada, encaró a su compañero.

-¿Sabes, Yuushi? … La verdad… siempre he sido como me conoces. Un poco… no, muy terco; al punto de ser molesto. Nunca he sido bueno aceptando consejos de la gente, pero pensaba que las cosas seguirían como estaban, pero no… He terminado por cometer errores este último tiempo que me han llevado a alejar a la persona más importante para mí, siendo que nunca tuvo la culpa. Él solo quería ayudarme, y yo lo rechacé constantemente. Y era un hecho que algún día terminaría perdiendo la paciencia… Yuushi, de verdad eres importante, no solo como compañero de dobles; sino como la persona que ha conquistado mi corazón. De verdad no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Pero estos días que han pasado, te he visto tan feliz al lado de Kikumaru, que prefiero que sigas entrenando con él.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el peliazul.

\- ''¿Por qué?'' ¿Me dices?- Respondió Gakuto- Es que ¿No te parece que estás mejor con él? Digo, ambos somos tan diferentes. Él parece un gatito dócil y yo, todo lo contrario; un ser rebelde que no permite que los demás se le acerquen.

Y el silencio se hizo presente después de esas palabras.

Al no escuchar una respuesta, prefirió terminar la conversación antes de irse.

-…Ambos somos diferentes, y se nota que él traerá paz a tus días. No como yo, quien solo…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues el peliazul cortó sus palabras con un beso, seguido por un fuerte abrazo.

Gakuto podía sentir el calor de su compañero, su olor, todo…y no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, acurrucado en el pecho de su contrario, mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza. Al separarse, solo podía ver, como el peliazul le sonreía.

Le limpió el rostro y antes que Gakuto pudiera decir algo, éste habló.

-De alguna forma, tiene razón en lo que dices. Puede que ambos sean diferentes, pero eso nunca me ha importado. Y es verdad, te conozco; y aun sabiendo cómo eres, preferí seguir a tu lado.

-Yuushi…

-Sé que Kikumaru es un chico que le gusta repartir alegría, y no negaré que se sintió bien practicar con él; pero no era lo mismo… No, cuando era otra persona que no fueras tú.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no volvías?- Preguntó confundido, Gakuto.

-En un principio fue para castigarte un poco. Pero después me di cuenta que, estaba bastante confundido. El hecho de volver a Osaka y alejarme de todos, incluyéndote; me tenía un poco más irritado de lo normal, lo que me llevó a reaccionar como lo hice después de la pelea… Ese día me encontré con Kikumaru, quien me invitó a jugar con él para des estresarme; y los días que pasaron, nos dedicamos a practicar, conocernos y aconsejarnos.

-¿Aconsejarse?

-Sí, al igual que yo; Kikumaru había tenido problemas con su compañero, y también necesitaba ser aconsejado.

-Quieres decir que…

-Así es…

Y sacó su teléfono celular, para mostrarle a Gakuto una fotografía donde aparecía Kikumaru sonriendo felizmente, junto a su compañero de dobles, quien lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-¿Kikumaru y Oishi?

-Dices que estaba bien para ti que yo estuviera con él. Pero aun si sintiera algo por él, sería imposible tener una relación con alguien que está enamorado de alguien más… Al parecer hablaron y ambos se correspondieron. Esta fotografía es de ayer.

-Entonces, ese regalo.

-Kikumaru solo quería darme las gracias por los consejos, y me animó a seguir adelante. Mira.

El peliazul le extendió una nota que venía junto a las galletas que decía _''Gracias por ayudarme… ahora es tu turno de confesarte… suerte''._

Entonces Gakuto levantó la vista, encontrándose con la seria mirada de su compañero, que le tomó la mano.

-Yuushi…

-Yo también siento lo mismo. No busco paz… busco esa energía que solo tú sabes cómo mostrarme. Amo eso y todo de ti. Aunque me vaya a Osaka, no dejaré de amarte tan fácilmente.

Gakuto no pudo con toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento y se lanzó sobre su compañero, diciéndole una y otra vez que lo amaba, a lo que el peliazul le respondía de la misma forma.

El temor que alguna vez sintió Mukahi Gakuto se desvaneció completamente. Se disculpó nuevamente con el peliazul y con Kikumaru por haberlos espiado, pero Kikumaru la aseguró que no había problemas; comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba Gakuto, y con una sonrisa; les deseó lo mejor a la pareja que se había formado y se despidió antes de tomar su camino de regreso a Seishun Gakuen.

…

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. Pero no todo sería alegría. Al día siguiente se encontrarían de frente a la ira del Rey, quien los castigaría por haberse ausentado en el entrenamiento del día anterior.

El peliazul, fastidiado, no le quedó más opción que aceptar el castigo. Pero no todo era tan malo, pensó; al ver a Gakuto sonreír, sabiendo que el castigo sería compartido.

Así que tomó la mano de su gatito rebelde, y se lo llevó a las canchas de tenis; después de todo, y así como había prometido, disfrutarían esos días juntos hasta que los entrenamientos como compañeros de dobles se dieran por finalizados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saludos

A aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a este proyecto, se les agradece infinitamente.

Más adelante aparecerán nuevos proyectos que espero poder subir pronto…

Sigan dando siempre lo mejor…. _Never Give Up._


End file.
